Another Note Poetry Collection
by Dapplepath
Summary: So, for a school project I was supposed to turn a book of my choosing into a series of poems. I had a lot of fun writing these, it is not every day that you practically get to turn in fanfiction for a grade. Since I enjoyed writing them, I thought that maybe someone would enjoy reading them. So, here is Death Note, Another Note... the poems. :)
1. 13

_Death Note, Another Note: The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases_ ... Poetry?

 **So, I don't think this website is really formated to accomodate poetry... So I had to put lines in between my stanzas because it woudn't let me have stanza breaks and the lines that are centered on the page were initially just indented... But I couldn't do that either. Hope you enjoy nonetheless. If you have not read Another Note then I do not suggest you read this, because it would spoil a lot, if you can work out what I am saying. :)**

* * *

 **13**

The spider creeps along the crime scene,

his cold, flat eyes surveying the room.

Blood dripping from his fingers, strawberry sugar.

"Rue Ryuzaki," he says. "Un-private investigator."

Unlicensed investigator, you think.

Dew drops glitter across the web, the spider prods you forward.

Each clue you find, great feats of deduction- but never really yours.

They belong to the spider. A strange partnership, a parasitic relation.

* * *

You report to your employer,

synthesized, static voice of a well-known stranger

A role model behind a screen, a gothic letter backed by white.

He already knows the murderer,

Personally, not personal though, however knowing.

Clues seemingly fall into place

Frost creeping up the window, obscuring the view

splintered snowflakes spiraling through the mind.

* * *

The spider and you split up, two options to kill

waiting, waiting, waiting, thinking about the crime.

The spider is gone, no more hints, but still you hunt.

Locked doors to look like suicide, bodies carved to look like murder

All doors only locked to disguise that the last murder really is

Realization and you run to Ryuzaki.

The spider was always a step ahead

Leading you to a dewdrop, far from the waterfall

Because he knew them all from the beginning.

* * *

The perfect crime, impossible and unsolvable

Because you can't catch someone who is already dead,

Body burnt Beyond recognition.

Bursting into the room

Extinguishing the reaper's flame

His plan failed- failure because he kept breathing

You were underestimated, the pawn that saved the king

Temporary prestige for the investigation, but still under the shame

Of being unable to pull the trigger on a child who saw his life as immortal.

* * *

 **Please review and let me know what you think I can improve upon! Even harsh criticism is welcome!**


	2. Red Eyes

**Here is the second poem in the series that I wrote. This one is meant to be from BBs point of view at the very end of the book and after the book ends. :)**

* * *

 **Red Eyes**

Gasoline, fluid clear as water, smell sharp as broken glass.

Light the match.

Burning, burning , everything I see is the usual tone of red

That red to drive one mad- or to allow one to find true sanity.

The names, the deaths, the times all will die.

That mother who makes soup for her sick daughter

That grandfather who beats his dog.

Both will die. And I am cursed to see. To see death death death

Everywhere. For everyone.

Now I die as well, my eyes screwed shut in pain I don't see the red.

But then I see her name.

* * *

They locked me up in this white, white place- though all I see is red.

They say I am crazy

a psychopath,

a serial killer.

I lost the game, I played my cards, because my hand was Bleeding.

My skin is a topographical map of my failures.

They say I am crazy, but I am really not

You seem to not Believe me, perhaps you should come and see me

(certainly I am not going anywhere soon)

We could have a chat

You could hear my story.

And by the end I am sure you would understand, just don't forget to bring me

a jar of strawberry jam.

* * *

 **I was not as happy with this one as with the previous one, so let me know what you think and where I may be able to improve! Hope you still enjoyed it though.**

 **~Dapplepath**


End file.
